Serpih yang Tertinggal
by Hilaryan
Summary: Niichan adalah orang yang sangat baik. Sangat baik. Dia kakak yang sempurna. Karena itulah berbagi kasih sayang Niichan dengan Saburo saja aku tidak mau. Karena itulah kami selalu bertengkar. ー1月14日


DISCLAIMER:

Hypnosis Mic ヒプノシスマイク by King Records, Idea Factory, Otomate

Warnings:

Buster Bross! Fokus Yamada Jiro

AU! maybe OOC, bawang (BAWANG!), no yaoi, beserta Typo yang manusiawi.

Yang ga suka silahkan komen dan fav apalagi yang suka :)

Satu lagi. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan salahkan daku.

Happy reading~

。

。

。

 **Serpih yang Tertinggal**

By : Hilaryan

.

.

.

Seperti kemarin, adegan baku hantam antara aku dan siswa perusuh tidak terelakkan. Cih, kalau saja tidak ada guru piket yang datang, aku bisa mendaratkan beberapa pukulan lagi di kedua wajah memuakkan itu.

Kini kami bertiga berada di ruang kepala sekolah. Topiku sudah hilang entah ke mana. Di sampingku, ada dua anak laki-laki yang hari ini mencari gara-gara, padahal aku tidak kenal mereka. Di depan kami, pria tinggi dengan rambut panjang tergerai yang merupakan kepala sekolah bernama Jinguji Jakurai menatapku dengan pandangan tidak senang. Yah, siapa juga yang senang denganku di sekolah ini?

"Membuat masalah lagi, Yamada-kun?" tanya Jingunji-kouchou. Suara berat itu selalu bisa mendominasi seluruh ruangan. Wajar saja di sekolah ini tidak ada yang berani menentang atau membuat masalah dengannya. "Memukuli dua siswa kelas tiga di lorong sekolah saat makan siang. Apakah hari ini kau bisa memberikan penjelasan atas tindakanmu?"

Aku berusaha membuka mulut, _shit_ , rahangku masih sakit karena tonjokan salah satu dari mereka. Meskipun aku seorang _good fighter_ , bukan berarti aku tidak akan terkena serangan. "Tidak,"

Ketika kata itu meluncur, kulihat kedua perusuh dengan muka berantakan di sebelahku terkikik, kemudian mengaduh karena memar mereka yang belum sembuh. Pastinya mereka sudah tahu aku akan menjawab begitu. Ingin sekali aku mematahkan tulang mereka.

Kouchou menghela napas. "Kalian berdua bisa kembali," ujarnya pada kedua siswa di sebelahku.

Setelah mereka pergi barulah Kouchou melanjutkan. "Kau sudah enam kali masuk ruang BK setelah memukuli tujuh belas siswa yang berbeda selama dua minggu ini tanpa memberikan alasan. Aku takut kebiasaanmu akan terus berlanjut. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk memanggil kakakmu ke sekolah,"

Aku mendongak. "A-apa?" Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku pasti salah dengar.

"Karena kau tidak pernah mau memberi penjelasan, aku yakin akan sangat bagus membicarakan ini dengan Yamada Ichiro-kun. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga."

"Tidak, Kouchou... hukum saja aku! Aku bersedia membersihkan toilet atau mengelap jendela atau berlari mengelilingi lapangan sampai sore selama sebulan, tapi tolong jangan libatkan kakakku."

Kouchou menggeleng. "Menurut catatan kelakuanmu, kau sudah pernah mendapat semua hukuman itu dan tidak berhasil. Jadi sekarang adalah waktunya melibatkan kakakmu." Dia menyodorkan amplop berwarna putih padaku.

"Tapi Kouchou..."

Kouchou menarik amplop kembali. Tangan beralih menyangga gadu. "Bersedia memberikan penjelasan?"

Aku menunduk lagi. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya."

Akhirnya, aku pun keluar dari ruang Kouchou dengan surat panggilan untuk orang tua di tangan. Cih sialan. Apa yang akan dikatakan Niichan? Aku menendang tempat sampah, membuat semua isinya berceceran di lantai.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Bagus sekali, kalau itu guru, hukumanku akan jadi lebih banyak.

" _My old Jakurai jumping on the bed..._ " Oh, aku kenal suara ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati si empunya berjalan dengan riang sambil membawa permen di tangan, menikmati lagunya dengan mata memejam tanpa takut menabrak. Kutebak dia akan masuk ke ruang Kouchou.

" _He fell down and broke his head... no one called the doctor and he was die_ — Ah, hai, kau pasti Yamada Jiro kan?" katanya saat melihatku. "Pak Tua itu sering membicarakanmu. Hehe, sebaiknya turuti saja yang dia katakan. Jangan membuat dia kerepotan terus, ne?" Dia mengakhiri kalimat dengan kedipan mata dan langsung masuk sambil meneriakkan "Jakuraiii~"

Oh, aku merepotkan.

Baik, kutarik kembali perkataan soal tidak ada yang berani pada Jinguji Jakurai. Dari semua penghuni sekolah, hanya orang tadi yang berani terus-terusan mengganggu Kouchou. Amemura-entah-siapa-sensei, orang yang digadang-gadang adalah kekasih Kouchou, pembina baru klub tata busana sekolah. Sulit diprecaya dia jauh lebih tua dari kami para siswa.

Aku menarik napas dan keluar dari sekolah ketika sudah kutemukan topiku kembali. Ternyata benda itu masih ada di lorong, tergeletak di lantai. Bersyukur tak ada yang membuangnya. Sekarang sudah sore. Aku malas pulang, jadi aku menghabiskan waktu di taman Ikebukuro dengan sekaleng kopi dingin.

Oke, mari mulai dari awal. Namaku Jiro, anak tengah Yamada. Tujuh belas tahun. Tidak pintar dan salah satu murid bermasalah di sekolah. Setidaknya itu yang dilihat orang-orang.

Yeah, katakan saja aku mengalami sedikit kesalahpahaman di sekolahku. Seluruh SMA mengira aku suka memukuli siswa lain tanpa sebab. Alasannya simpel. Aku tidak pernah memberi alasan atas tindakanku.

Argh, bagaimana aku menjelaskannya? Aku bukan orang yang ahli bercerita, tapi biar kucoba.

Sebagai seorang anak yang berasal dari panti asuhan, aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan berat tanpa orang tua. Di sekolah, banyak siswa yang menganggap diri mereka mereka lebih baik dariku, jadi perkataan, "Jauhi dia," sudah jadi asupan setiap hari.

Cibiran seperti "itu anak yang orang tuanya mati dalam perang, kan? Pantas saja sikapnya begitu, mungkin dia tertekan," atau "Kouchou orang yang baik memang, makanya dia kasihan dengan yatim piatu itu" atau "anak panti tidak seharusnya di sini" atau "kau tidak pantas ada di sekolah ini" hingga "oh, benalu sekolahan" sudah terlalu sering terdengar, padahal aku masuk ke sini dengan bersih.

Heh, aku mungkin gampang emosi, tapi yang seperti itu tidak akan cukup membuatku memukuli orang.

Beda lagi saat mereka mulai mengatakan tentang Niichan seperti, "adik berandalan wajar jadi berandalan juga" atau "dia kan adik dari anak nakal yang mau kerja kotor demi dapat uang" sampai fitnah seperti "apa benar kakaknya pernah membunuh orang? Kenapa di sekolah ini ada keluarga penjahat," emosiku tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi. Mereka akan jadi bulan-bulanan saat itu juga.

Sungguh, itu bukan masalah sepele. Niichan adalah orang yang sangat baik. Sangat baik. Dia kakak yang sempurna. Meskipun masa lalunya tidak bagus-bagus amat, sekarang dia bisa memenuhi semua kebutuhan kami. Dia yang kerja sekuat tengah agar kami tidak berpisah. Dia sangat menyaingi adik-adiknya. Karena itulah berbagi kasih sayang Niichan dengan Saburo saja aku tidak mau. Karena itulah kami selalu bertengkar. Ada alasan kenapa kami sangat mendewakan Niichan. Niichan bukan hanya kakak. Dia ayah, ibu, dan sahabat terdekatku. Dia duniaku.

Aku tidak bisa jujur pada para guru kalau perkataan tidak berperasaan itulah yang membuatku memukuli siswa-siswa itu. Dan ketika semua tahu kalau aku tidak pernah ada niat untuk mengajukan pembelaan atas tindakanku, anak-anak lain seolah berlomba untuk membuat emosiku tersulut. Entah itu disebabkan hasutan dari siswa yang pernah kupukuli atau apa. Yang pasti, mereka semua sama; bertingkah seolah tidak melakukan apa-apa dan aku dianggap gila. Dan, yah beginilah akhirnya. Aku tahu mereka suka saat aku memukuli mereka. Aku tahu mereka suka saat melihat aku dihukum.

Ponsel yang bergetar mengalihkanku dari lamunan. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon, aku mengangkatnya.

"Kau ini di mana bodoh? Cepat pulang!" Cih, kenapa aku harus mendengar suara menjengkelkan dari anak ini.

"Ha? Aku sedang mengerjakan urusan orang dewasa! Bocah SMP sepertimu mana paham!"

"Baka Jiro! Mana aku peduli dengan urusanmu! Sekarang sudah hampir waktunya makan malam, Ichi-nii menunggu, dasar tukang keluyuran! Aku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya cepat pulang atau kita bertiga tidak akan makan!"

Oh iya, sekarang sudah gelap. Aku bisa membayangkan Niichan yang sedang masak menyuruh Saburo meneleponku. Bocah itu pasti sedang memegang telepon dengan wajah kesal sekarang. "Katakan pada Niichan aku dalam perjalanan."

"Pokoknya cepat pulang!" Setelah itu, sambungan ponsel diputus sepihak.

.

.

.

"Habis berkelahi lagi?" Pertanyaan pertama yang diajukan Niichan saat aku sampai di rumah.

"Ya sudah, ayo masuk. Kita makan dulu."

Astaga, Niichan selalu baik padaku. Ketika aku pulang malam dengan keadaan berantakan begini, dia selalu maklum. Dia akan nyengir lebar dan bilang, "Namanya juga remaja laki-laki. Aku juga suka berkelahi waktu seusiamu." Dan bagaimana bisa aku mengecewakannya dengan surat yang kubawa ini?

Tapi pada akhirnya, surat itu harus kuberikan juga.

"Maafkan aku,"

Niichan hanya menghela napas dan mengusap rambutku. Dia memgembangkan senyuman dan mengangguk seolah semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sayangnya, semua tidak baik-baik saja.

Saat Niichan kembali dari sekolahku, dia memukulku. Sakit, tentu saja. Pukulan Niichan selalu luar biasa. Tapi aku diam. Tidak apa-apa. Dia kecewa padaku, aku tahu. Niichan selalu berpikir aku berkelahi untuk membela diri. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya adiknya suka menghajar orang sembarangan. Aku sendiri tak merasa salah. Yang aku lakukan hanya membela kakakku, orang yang jadi duniaku, bukan yang lain.

Makin lama, setiap kali aku mendengar nama Niichan disebut, aku langsung emosi. Mulut mereka tak berperasaan sama sekali, karena itu sebelum mereka sempat berucap, aku langsung turun tangan. Semakin banyak siswa yang jadi korban, dan semua orang semakin percaya aku benar benar gila. Niichan sudah sangat sering dipanggil ke sekolah.

Ketika untuk kesekian kalinya aku memberikan surat panggilan orang tua pada Niichan dengan permintaan maaf, dia menghela napas lagi dan mengusap rambutku, kali ini tanpa senyuman atau ucapan penyemangat, lalu langsung pergi begitu saja, seolah dia sudah menyerah dengan kelakuanku.

Oh. Ini membuat kepalaku sakit. Selain itu, kenapa aku kesal sekali? Yang aku lakukan benar, kan?

Saat aku beranjak ke luar rumah untuk mencari udara segar, Saburo menyusulku.

"Jiro! Kau mau ke mana lagi?!"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Oi Jiro!"

 _Berisik!_

"Baka Jiro, perbaiki sikapmu!" Saburo berhasil menahan lenganku—

"KAU TAHU APA?!" Aku berteriak, menepis kasar tangan itu.

"Apa yang aku tau?" Saburo melotot. "Aku tahu kau itu sangat bodoh, tidak pernah menggunakan otak dengan benar, dan selalu terbawa emosi."

Saburo tak pernah membantu, aku tahu itu. Aku berbalik dan beranjak lagi.

"Tapi sebodoh apa pun kau, aku juga tau kau tak segila itu sampai menghajar orang sembarangan."

Oke, aku berhenti tanpa menatapnya. Apa yang mau dia bilang?

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau buktikan, ha? Kau tak bisa jadi pahlawan. Kau ingin perhatian Ichi-nii? Yeah, sekarang kau dapatkan semuanya, tapi..."

Perkataan selanjutnya tidak bisa kudengar. A-a-apa dia bilang barusan? Perhatian Niichan? Hehehe. Jangan buat aku tertawa. Na, Saburo, aku tidak sedangkal itu, dasar sok tahu. Kalau aku memang menginginkan perhatiannya aku sudah bilang kenapa aku suka memukuli orang sejak dulu.

Kukepalkan tangan erat-erat, dan tanpa sadar menarik kerah Saburo. "Mau kuhajar juga?"

Mata ungu dan hijau itu menatap kaget, aku sendiri juga kaget. Seketika aku sadar dan segera melepas kerah Saburo. Apa yang kulakukan?

Aku melingkan wajah. "Maaf." Kueratkan topi dan pergi sambil mengumpat-umpat.

Bagus Jiro, sekarang kau juga mau menghajar adikmu, ha?

.

.

.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang kutemui."

Aku bergidik. S-suara itu...

Aku menoleh, melihat laki-laki Yokohama dengan rambut putih itu. Samatoki Aohitsugi, berdiri angkuh dengan seputung rokok di tangan. Aku mengenalnya sebagai satu-satunya orang yang selalu cari ribut dengan Niichan. Orang yang sangat dibenci Niichan. Kenapa dia ada di Ikebukuro?!

"Jadi Bocah, bagaimana keadaan kakakmu itu?"

Itu ejekan, bukan pertanyaan. Selain itu, berani sekali dia menyebut Niichan.

Dia mengembuskan asap rokok perlahan. "Dia masih hidup?"

Kulayangkan pukulan padanya dan aku masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

Senakal-nakalnya aku, aku tidak pernah membuat kedua orang tua kami menangis. Dan tak pernah terpikir pula aku sampai hati membuat Niichan menangis. Harus kukatakan kalau Niichan adalah orang yang kuat, jadi kalau ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat dia menangis, berarti itu hal yang besar. Dan dengan cerobohnya aku sudah membuat—

Oh. T-t-tunggu, biarkan aku bernapas. Haha, kalau Saburo melihatku sekarang, dia pasti akan tertawa.

Yeah. Ini memalukan. Penghinaan yang tidak bisa diterima. Banyak yang mengira aku sakit jiwa, padahal tidak. Aku menjalani serangkaian tes kejiwaan, dan hasilnya positif. Aku tidak normal. Tidak masuk akal. Aku ini bukan psikopat.

Aku tidak suka. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin tinggal dengan keluargaku. Bukannya dikelilingi orang-orang sok tahu dengan jas putih panjang yang menyebut diri mereka ahli jiwa atau apalah itu. Tapi, satu-satunya cara agar bisa keluar dari sini adalah membuktikan kalau aku baik-baik saja. Jadi, aku menuruti semua yang mereka katakan. Selalu kutekankan pada diriku sendiri. _Ini akan segera berakhir... ini akan segera berakhir... ini akan segera berakhir_ ….

Hanya saja, lama kelamaan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku mulai dipaksa melupakan Niichan. Mereka bilang, sumber masalah kejiwaanku adalah dia. Tentu saja aku tidak terima. Aku kehilangan kontrol lagi dan hampir menyerang orang yang menanganiku. Mereka memegangi tubuhku, tapi aku terus berontak. Ayo kau bisa Jiro… lawan mereka! Setidaknya satu pukulan saja pada orang yang berani mengatakan hal buruk tentang Niichan... hingga aku merasakan benda dingin menusuk pundakku dan aku langsung merasa lemas.

Niichan, aku mengecewakanmu lagi ya?

.

.

.

Aku membuka mata lebar-lebar dalam kegelapan. Kepalaku serasa dipukul-pukul. Tenggorokanku kering. Aku mengerjap, berusaha menangkap cahaya di ruangan itu, hingga bisa kulihat siluet seseorang yang menatapku dengan air mata berlinang.

"Jiro?"

Oke, mataku sudah beradaptasi. Aku bisa melihat dia dengan jelas. Ah, kepalaku masih berdenyut. Apa sih yang sudah terjadi?

"Dia sadar!" Dia kelihatan senang. "Saburo! Dia bangun!"

Terdengar suara langkah mendekat.

"Jiro, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Rasanya kata-kata dalam mulutku campur aduk, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil mengucapkan satu kata dengan cukup jelas.

"Siapa kau?"

Laki-laki dengan mata hijau-merah itu terbelalak.

Suara langkah terhenti. Aku menoleh, mendapati adikku Saburo menatapku dengan cara yang sama.

.

End.

。

。

。

Yaho~ I'm Lar, and this is my first Buster Bros fanfiction!

Ja… setelah melewati serangkaian 'baper sendiri', akhirnya fanfic ini jadi juga.

Emm, sudah kuperingatkan yah jadi endingnya ya ini hehehe… /bersiap diserbu reader.

Ga tau harus bilang apa, padahal biasanya bacotku panjang. Yang pasti, aku minta maaf banget /ojigi/ sekarang ultah Ishiya-san, harusnya aku bikin yang manis, tapi ternyata garis takdir menuliskan sebaliknya. Btw, aku mengusahakan supaya cara penceritaannya terdengar semirip mungkin dengan Jiro, tapi mungkinkah ini kurang 'Jiro'?

Buat yang masih tidak terima, ayuk LET'S GET START THE WAR! Eh, enggak enggak, Lar suka damai.

Lar siap kok dicaci dan dihujat /kok maso ya/ Boleh komen di bawah, boleh japri, atau mampir saja di fb Hil Laryan.

Itu saja, sampai jumpa~

Ah, btw Jiro tahunya sakit jiwa itu psikopat saja kali ya XD


End file.
